Minor characters
Minor characters who do not appear often enough to warrant having their own pages. Mr. Alephnull }} Mr. Alephnull is the math teacher at Moperville South High School; he tried to solve the mystery of Grace and Ellen with math, apparently getting the correct result by accident. Later, he taught Grace how to answer a scantron test. He first appeared in . Alice }} Alice is Dr. Germahn's receptionist and niece. She seems apathetic towards her work and coworkers, although this may simply be the result of boredom. She "respects" Amanda for getting paid for being a klutz. She first appeared in . Andrea }} Elliot met a female griffin asking for direction once. It speaks a lot about what he experienced that he didn't considered it weird. Tedd commented that in retrospect, it was probably noteworthy. Her wife Dame Tara revealed that her name was Andrea. She was supposed to investigate something described as "energy clog", but was supposed to return in week. She first appeared in . *''Other appearance - '' *''Name Andrea - '' *''Has a bad sense of direction - '' *''Could easily defeat a hippo - '' Andy Debtman Andy Debtman is the host of the series "Man Engulfs Food". When he is about to eat the "Pancake Mount Doom" meal, Grace becomes the fourth person to complete eating it in 25 years. He first appeared in . He is inspired by Adam Richman. Archie Archie is young Ellen's love interest in the Second Life dreams that resulted from Nioi's nose-beep. He is a greater chimera, and has antennae in the back, which Kaoli thinks is weird. When Ellen and Archie grew older in the second life dimension, they got into a relationship. Second Life Ellen slept with Archie, despite the fact that he, as a greater chimera, has no interest in sex. This made our Ellen realise she was still uncomfortable about being attracted to men, and led to her decision to pursue a relationship with Nanase in the main dimension. He first appeared in . Arthur }} Arthur J. Arthur is the former and current head of the Moperville local FBI branch of paranormal investigators. He is also a renowned author, and presents himself to the general public as a skeptic and former consultant to the FBI as part of his strategy to keep the paranormal secret. He preceded Mr. Verres in the position, and came out of retirement to succeed him. Tedd has met him when he was younger. He is not opposed to revealing the existence of magic if it is unavoidable that it would be revealed eventually, but is intent on keeping the accessibility of magic secret. He also chose to allow local police and teenagers to fight a dragon rather than reveal that the Federal government has magic users. As said by Jerry, he is more concerned with keeping secrets than helping people. The first drawings of Arthur were intended as being for a different character, but Dan liked the design and wanted to use it for this character as opposed to Sirleck's host. Arthur's character originally had longer hair, which Dan felt made him look too similar to Sirleck's host, so Dan edited the comic to give Arthur shorter hair. He first appeared in . Assistant Director Liefeld }} Assistant Director Liefeld is an extremely beefy man who works in the same government agency as Mr. Verres. He recently promoted Mr.Verres to "head of paranormal diplomacy", which is an office that hadn't previously existed. He first appeared in . Beta Ellen }} Beta Ellen is the alternate of Elliot in the "beta" dimension. She is not Ellen's alternate, since there is no male Elliot in the beta universe, so Beta Ellen was not created by the Dewitchery Diamond. She is in a relationship with Beta Tedd and first appeared in . Beta Tedd Beta Tedd is Tedd's alternate in the "beta" universe. He is easily distinguished from regular Tedd by the fact that he wears square glasses. Beta Tedd informed the people in the main universe about the existence of Lord Tedd. He has some kind of device that allows for inter-dimensional communication. He is in a relationship with Beta Ellen and first appeared in . Bill }} Bill'''http://web.archive.org/web/20080227030855/http://www.egscomics.com/guide_story_night_out.htm is a junior high student who hangs out with his friends (Duck being one of them) to play collectible card games at Justin's store. He considers his "cleavage angel" magical gatherings card the closest thing he has to a girlfriend. He has witnessed Justin's illusion techniques, been at the movies at the same time as Tedd and Grace went, bought at least a couple packs of cards from fairy Nanase, and been at the store both when Sarah visited and when the fire summon attacked. He first appeared in . Mr. Bleuel '''Mr. Bleuel is a physics teacher at Moperville South. He doesn't like Nanase because of her blatant disregard for the laws of physics. The character of Mr. Bleuel is a cameo for Darren "Gav" Bleuel, one of Keenspot's founders and author of the comic Nukees. He first appeared in . Chika Chika is another scientist working at Germahn Labs. Dan was searching through various names when he discovered the Japanese name "Chika", which as far as he can tell, is pronounced almost exactly like the Spanish word "Chica", meaning girl. Plotting potential jokes that could play off of that, her name was chosen. She also has a watch that can redistribute shrink energy. She has "experimented" with her sexual preference, but the results are her business. She has a tendency to answer reader's questions prematurely without realizing it. She first appeared in . Commander Jaguar Commander Jaguar was the leader of the military unit that was sent to clean up the mess after Damien's defeat. He is an imposing figure, and possesses a bladed tail. He first appeared in . Derek Derek has been seen only once, with Diane as she eavesdrops on a conversation between Sarah and Nanase near the end of End of an Era Part 1. He's the only one of Diane's string of meaningless dates we've seen or identified as of yet. Clueless, he seems. Dick }} Dick is a student at Moperville North seen making fun of Tedd alongside Tony. He also made fun of Susan and didn't care what her name was; he was also not sorry after Tedd made his speech defending her. According to Dan, his name pretty much sums him up, and since it's an actual name some people have, Dan can get away with naming him Dick. He first appeared in . Duck }} Duck is a junior high student who hangs out with his friends (including Bill) to play collectible card games at Justin's store. His unusual nickname is derived from the hat he wears that makes him look like a duck and once had the word duck on it. (no relation to the Demonic Duck) Duck has the habit of using the word "gay" as a derogatory term for anything he doesn't like or deems uncool. Upon discovering that Justin is gay, he apologizes for this, stating that people shouldn't be looked down upon just because they're different; the X-Men have taught him well. After over hearing Nanase talk about her girlfriend, Duck told his friends that the dream of dating Nanase was over but something magical had taken its place. Grace starting to work in shop didn't escape his attention. He first appeared in . Elijah Elijah is one of students on party in Family Tree. He's big fan of the "Teen girl detectives" (that is, Nanase and Ellen). Does fanboyish squee. He first appeared in . Eric }} '''Eric' is a former student of the ASMA Dojo. He had an argument with Sensei Greg about the effectiveness of the training in achieving magical abilities. He later returned and confronted Greg, intending to spar with him in an effort to settle the score with him, but was interrupted by the appearance of the flame summon. He ran screaming from the dojo upon the arrival of Dex. He first appeared in . Firesheep Firesheep appeared in series of "filler" sketchbook entries before Ellen's flawless victory on Karaoke singing. First filler says "Comic delayed on account of FIRE SHEEP" ( ), second contains Demonic Duck riding it and third is short "story" about Ellen threatening Dan if he dare make another sheep filler ... which he does ( ). Gary }} Gary is an ex-boyfriend of Nanase who works at a restaurant. He thought Nanase dumped him because he was too geeky, but Nanase later told him it was because she was a lesbian. He first appeared in . Gerald }} Gerald is a student who goes to Moperville South. He is an ex-boyfriend of Nanase and resents her for being a lesbian. Nanase went on a couple of dates with him. According to her, he likes arguing and dresses goth and androgynously to verbally fight. Tedd described him as "a Venus flytrap that catches bullies" until meeting him and yelling at him for being a jerk. He first appeared in . Mr. Guyur Mr. Guyur was an Uryuom scientist attached to Project Lycanthrope who had a unique physical abnormality which allowed him to produce viable Uryuom eggs without the aid of another of his kind. These eggs were consequently used to create Grace and her brothers. Mr. Guyur (whose name translates as 'tail') was eventually murdered by Damien. Damien's callous disregard for Guyur, whom Grace considered her father, caused the latter to attack him at the climax of the Painted Black arc. He first appeared in . Grace Sciuridae Grace Sciuridae was the original Grace, the daughter of Dr. Sciuridae. She was killed in a car crash at the age of eighteen. Her blood was used to replace that of a strong male human that was to be used in the creation of Shade Tail, resulting in Grace. She first appeared in . Hired Goon }} The Hired Goon is a goon Dan hired to settle the confusion about the comic's name once and for all by putting the "Goon" in "El Goonish Shive". The bunnies were not convinced, however. He first appeared in . Jim Tolkiberry Jim Tolkiberry is the proprietor of Salty Cracker Comics and Justin's uncle. He interviewed Grace for a job at his store, and told her the story of how he hired Justin. His mustache is quite the conversational piece. He first appeared in . John Troutman John Troutman is the author of the webcomic Classic Sporkman. After going to the Veronica Mars panel at EGS-Con, he is found by Sarah who asks for his help in finding Susan. After an initial failure, he is given a detective hat by the Teague, leading to him being able to track her down. He then pulls out a puppet summons Sporkman to stop the fight. His work later becomes a movie, but at least he's a millionaire now. He first appeared in . Kaoli Kaoli is the duplicate of Nioi, and, like Ellen, she was created by the Dewitchery Diamond. Like with Ellen, Nioi also bestowed a "Second Life" on Kaoli (presumably also via a magic nose beep) to age her soul so it would match her body. She had been putting off helping Kaoli because she didn't want her to experience the second life alone, and Ellen provided the solution. Kaoli is a very kind, friendly person, and made friends with Ellen right off the bat. She first appeared in . Lavender }} Lavender is an uryuom who is the personal assistant of Mr. Verres. Agent Wolf thinks she's an alien, but that's clearly nonsense. There is some evidence that she has a particular interest in Mr. Verres. She may be able to change colors ... or Dan didn't decide on her color scheme on first try. She first appeared in . Liz }} Liz is a disgruntled goth teenager at Moperville North who hooked on nicotine and doesn't care much about anything. Recently, she joined Susan's feminist club to protest the new dress code, stating it had ruined her boyfriend. She was later revealed to be a friend of Ashley, had gone to a movie with her over the summer, and was consulted on her outfit choice for her date with Elliot. She first appeared in . Also, she was likely marked by Pandora. Lucy Lucy is one of the girls in Diane's gang and appears to be very critical of Rhoda. She goes to school at Moperville South. She first appeared in . She seem to be into fantasy , Xena in particular. With 5'10", she's tallest female in comic. Mark Mark is a rat-like figure and a character from one of Dan's old comics from before El Goonish Shive. One consolation, though: he did make at least this character chart. Although this information does not appear in EGS, we know that his name is Mark, and that he is one of "three evil rat things", though none of them were actually evil. In the words of Dan himself: "His only defining characteristic was being zany and dressing like a hippy for some reason... originally, they all dressed in medieval garb for some reason. His one brother was a fencer, and the other was deathly afraid of bananas. I'm not sure why they were a mixture of reptiles and rats as opposed to just being rats, but there's a lot about those three that didn't make much sense." He first appeared in . Matt and Rat }} Matt and Rat were stars of one of Dan's previous comics. Currently they are students at Moperville North, and seemed to be the only characters permanently aware of the fact that they are in a comic, but some time after their last appearance, they got treated for their shared psychosis and became productive members of society, no longer having the distinction of being aware of their fictional nature.http://www.formspring.me/DanShive/q/233324136087167409 They first appeared in . Matthew William Cohen }} Matthew is the Student Body President of Moperville North, who appears to have developed a crush on Susan after her outburst following the announcement of the new school dress code. On May 27th, he asked her out on a date. He is named after Matt Groening, David X. Cohen, and Billy West. He delivers pizza despite being only 17 (as of Grace's birthday, at least), a single year under the age requirement for delivering things by car. He first appeared in . Mayberry Melonpool Mayberry Melonpool is a puppet Melotian and titular character of Melonpool. He ends up talking to Susan at EGS-Con 2006, where they quickly get into a fight over which version of Star Trek is better. Their fight is stopped by Sporkman. He first appeared in . Minion Minion is Dan's Uryuom minion; the duties of a minion are strikingly similar to those of an Administrative Assistant, but with higher pay. Minion is dry-witted, level-headed, and usually a foil to whatever weirdness Dan has going on. He first appeared in . Phil Phil is one of Carol Brown's (or possibly Channel 4 News's) cameramen, along with Steve. Or possibly Steve's replacement. He first appeared in . Dr. Physics Professor Dr. Physics Professor is unspecified professor probably from Moperville. He appeared twice crying because something physically impossible which he didn't know about happened - namely, Fire monster being solid fire that doesn't burn in and Fire monster being extinguished by water in . Later, he was commenting the Taurcanis Draco incident in . He's dressed as the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who. Mr. Pompoms's mistress Mr. Pompoms's mistress was a woman whom a very young Susan found her father cheating on her mother with. The fact that Mr. Pompoms's mistress is a blonde is a large factor in Susan's decision to dye her hair. Since her appearance in a flashback in the After Party is titled "The Other Woman With Susan's Face," there is a possibility she could be Susan and Diane's birth mother. On the other hand, memory is fallible and Susan has gone to great lengths for most of her life not to look like the woman she found with her father. She first appeared in . Rick on right.]] Rick is a college student who has known Diane and her adopted sister Rhea for a long time, at least since Diane was six. He might be gay and his partner might be Elijah, another college student, but there's no definitive proof (i.e, we don't know what he thinks of "Slave Leia" in Return of the Jedi.) His first appearance was in . Rhea Rhea is Diane's adoptive older sister. After Ellen and Nanase solved the mystery of the Haunted Locker Room, she invited them to her New Year's party. She first appeared in the Family Tree story line on . Ronin Ronin is the not yet named friend of Tony shown several times with him, trying to be politically correct but apparently missing the point of WHY people are supposed to be politically correct. In Identity, someone using the screen name "Ronin and some numbers" wrote an unbelievably long comment without a single spelling or punctuation error under one of internet video reviews Susan and Elliot had made, starting the rumor that Elliot was gay. Characters - mainly Sarah - tried, without success, to find the identity of the person, but at the end of the storyline it was shown that it had been this not yet named friend of Tony. He first appeared in . Sandi Sandi is a stereotypical blond girl who speaks in a valley girl accent. She is the girlfriend of Tony, and a member of Susan's feminist group. She left the group after it became unpopular and more demanding, but joined again when Tedd yelled at the students for not supporting Susan's attempts at uniform reform. She isn't unintelligent, but she appears to be very naive. She first appeared in . Science Teacher Science Teacher is the teacher at Moperville North who was the one who instructed Tedd to create the goo that would come to life as the First Goo. He was also the one who suggested to Principal Verrückt to get the sprinklers fixed. He laughed at Elliot while he was female and at the latter's theory that teachers actually cared about their students, but was subdued when faced with Ellen's wrath. He was last seen outside the school shivering in the cold and annoyed at Principal Verrückt's obsession with murals to the exclusion of all else. He first appeared in . Screaming Blonde Girl }} The Screaming Blonde Girl is a student of Moperville North. She is not someone you want to be anywhere near in a crisis. Quick to panic, she'll manage to cause the crowd to run around in blind panic in just seconds. She has animal control on speed dial; raccoons sometimes get in her attic. May have been the Theater Clerk's only catch. She first appeared in . Dr. Sciuridae Dr. Sciuridae is the father of the original Grace. Dr. Sciuridae was so distraught after she died that he added her DNA to the mix when the shady organization he was working for was creating their fourth lycanthrope, which resulted in the creation of the Grace we all know and love. Dr. Sciuridae was an informant for the government in infiltrating that organization, which is how he knew Tedd's father, whom he asked to take care of Grace. He currently living with Grace's brothers at a government testing facility. He first appeared in as silhouette and on normally. Shop Monster The Shop Monster, also known as the Gypsy Woman, has appeared in two NP story arcs. She has large elf-like ears and a lizard-like tail, and has been seen to sport a mustache (presumably a disguise). In the first she knowingly sold Tedd a cursed game because she was greedy. In the second she sold Tedd a magic wand that seemingly did nothing from the perspective of its user and the people whom it affected but in fact warped reality. Her shop stocks a variety of magical items, including a toothbrush that transforms one's teeth and jaws with every use, shrink soda, femme cola, furry juice and the cursed boardgame before she sold it to Tedd. A would-be shoplifter discovered she was stealing shrink soda the hard way. In her second appearance, she was selling discounted magic items at a table in the mall. The items, like the wand she sold Tedd, contained great power, but appeared to do nothing. She first appeared in . Sirleck Sirleck is a body snatcher aberration who is allied with Magus. He is parasitic and currently possess an old man who would have died if he was not possessed by Sirleck. "Sirleck" is an anagram of "Lickers". "Stone Lickers" is the literal translation of Lamprey. Lampreys are blood sucking parasites; Sirleck is, in essence, named after them. It is implied that he played a hand in Ellen's creation; specifically, he bribed the security guard at the PTTAPUTASF. He can communicate with beings on the spiritual plane independently from his host. Beings on the physical plane see only his host, not him. He can change hosts at will. Like all aberrations, Sirleck used to be human and used magic to voluntarily become an aberration in order to achieve immortality. It is possible that Sirleck is plotting to use Magus as a . He first appeared in . Sporkman Sporkman is a puppet a superhero from the comic Classic Sporkman. He arrived at EGS-Con 2006 to stop the fight between Melonpool and Susan. A movie is made later named Sporkman Begins, which was apparently a betrayal to the source material. In the movie, Sporkman is "a billionaire playboy who is forced to use gamma radiation to turn himself into a half-spork superhero in order to dig his way out of a cave after he is trapped there by the mobster who murdered his parents". According to Susan and Elliot, it took itself seriously when it should've been funny, apparently making it even funnier. Susan's final consensus is that "It's bad. You should watch it." He first appeared in . Steve Troop Steve Troop is the creator of Melonpool and attendee of EGS-Con 2006. He is first heard in , but first appears in . Susan's Curiosity }} '''Susan's Curiosity' is an anthropomorphic personification of Susan's curiosity. She exists only in Susan's imagination and, along with Susan's Logic, is akin to the good angel/bad angel device. Her appearance is that of a catgirl. She first appeared to convince Susan to go to Grace's birthday party. She reappeared in a NP comic having picked up several sizable bags of swag while Susan had run. She also joined the others when commenting that Susan shouldn't reacted as they did to Matthew William Cohen asking her out. She first appeared in . Susan's Logic }} Susan's Logic is of the same nature as Susan's Curiosity, but for Susan's logical side. Her appearance is that of a Vulcan from Star Trek. She first appeared to counter Curiosity's arguments in favor of going to the party, but was persuaded to agree with her. She reappeared briefly during the party itself, bemoaning her uselessness there. She next reappeared in the same NP comic as Curiosity, having been at the Veronica Mars panel before Susan questioned her. She also joined the others commenting Susan's reaction to Matthew. She first appeared in . Susan's Nature and Nurture Susan's Nature and Nurture are of the same nature as Susan's Curiosity and Logic but with anthropomorphic personifications of her natural nature, and who she's been nurtured to become, respectively, instead of curiosity and logic. Unlike her Curiosity and Logic, Susan does not consciously acknowledge her Nature and Nurture. In appearance, her Nature is a blonde version of Susan with bright clothes, while her Nurture has blue hair and darker-colored clothes. They appeared to show Susan's mental conflict over how she should respond to Tedd's show of support for her cause during the uniform plot of Sister. They also joined the others commenting Susan's reaction to Matthew. They first appeared in . Ranger Simpson Ranger Simpson is a park ranger for the Moperville Forest Preserve. He didn't like that Rhoda and Catalina found a feral hog in his park, but vowed he would not stop until it was destroyed. He first appeared in . Specialist Steve Specialist Steve works under Commander Jaguar. When Vladia first gets her female body, she screams at him. He first appeared in . Tanooki Tanooki is a player character in RetroMud, the game Dan plays during Dan in the MUD. He plays as a raccoon because of the cool emotes. Tanooki is an EGS fan and joined Dan and later Noah to form a party. He first appeared in . Dame Tara Dame Tara was the cloaked figure Charlotte's Angels decided to investigate, who turned out to be another female griffin (with a tiger pattern), searching for her wife. Some immortal was "helping" her with her search in way which make her attack Elliot when he wasn't quick enough answering questions. Luckily Ashley made her return to discussion. When she met the group, she identified Elliot as Cheerleadra, Nanase as "royalty"-level of magic user, Ellen as Elliot's twin with different sort of magic potential and Diane as potential vampire hunter. She first appeared in . *''"Definitely not human" appearance - '' *''First appearance (visible) - '' *''Dame Tara - '' *''Not literally in search of avalon - '' - it's just a code phrase - *''Dame Tara outing everyone present - '' *''Could easily defeat a tank - '' Not-Tengu Not-Tengu is magic user responsible for Identity story line. He's first mentioned as Charlotte's source of information about Guardian forms , then appears himself, surprising Charlotte by actually looking as his forum avatar - and not like actual Tengu (which, given we don't know his actual name, give him the nickname Not-Tengu). He's the one who transformed most party guests to look like Nanase, then fight her and Ellen and is defeated due to them consuming all available magic in area and revealing his real, human form. Previously, he fought Noriko, the legendary monster hunter with a long family history of fighting monsters and evil wizards. He first appeared in . Mr. Tensaided }} Mr. Tensaided is Susan's boss at the video rental store where she works. He is fond of teasing his employees when they come for their paycheck. He also enjoys pretending his customers and employees are in a tabletop role-playing game. As noted by Susan, Mr. Tensaided's geekness is so great that he surpasses Greg, Tedd, and Justin in nerd behavior. He is fan of Cheerleadra, only hired Elliot because Susan mentioned he's connected to her, got Elliot phone as a emergency line to contact Cheerleadra, and later found that Elliot IS Cheerleadra. He first appeared in . He's roughly the same height as Susan (5'9"). Terra }} '''Terra' is a human from the same unspecified universe as Magus. She was only seen in a duel between her and Magus and was surprised when he disappeared. She first appeared in . Theater Clerk }} The Theater Clerk or T.C. is a clerk at the movie theatre, and is a year younger than the main cast. T.C. thinks he's quite the ladies man, calling himself Da Playah, but, in truth, no sane Y-chromosome-lacking human being would even consider going out with him (nor Y-chromosome-possessing human beings, even if he would be interested). He may have gotten lucky with the Panicked Schoolgirl, but it's doubtful anything actually happened. He first appeared in . bad Tom }} The bad Tom is a student who tried to date Susan. We later found that it's manipulative deceptive jerk - partially from Ashley, partially by his own behavior towards Susan. Ashley dated him for two months, Susan figured him out in one day. He first appeared in but was first visible in . good Tom }} After creating bad Tom, Dan felt bad he named him Tom and decided to introduce another Tom who would be his exact opposite and will be regularly saving puppies from danger. The '''good Tom' appeared at end of the Identity story line as someone who was sorry to overhear Susan's "Tom is a jackass" note. Later he even has his "saving puppies" trait shown on panel, along with his ability to not get involved in Internet comments. He first appeared in . Well ... actually, his ability to sense when puppies are in danger is actually Mark from Pandora, but still, he yearned for it. Tony }} Tony is a stereotyped jock jerk: a football player at Moperville North who often picks on Tedd. He seems to be incapable to learn from his mistakes, which is evident by his insistence on bullying Tedd, despite suffering the wrath of Tedd's friends on numerous occasions as a result. Grace believes he has a repressed attraction to Tedd, which him thinking Grace as Tedd without glasses is cute, and staring at Tess in Oblivious Wand Waving, confirms and supports, respectively. He is currently dating Sandi. Tony is often seen with a black friend who has yet to be named but uses "Ronin" as screen name. He tries to offset Tony's negative attitude. He was probably one of the first friends of Elliot before third grade. Elliot has reasons why gay-bashing makes him loosing his self-control and not being friends with Tony is one reason for that. (It's not explicitly said in the comic.) He first appeared in . Travis }} Travis is one of the characters of the cancelled "Lucky Bunny Bounty Show", Greg's favorite anime. He is a bounty hunter who travels the universe searching for fame and fortune. To increase his luck, he sought out Unusagi, with mixed amounts of success. He first appeared in . Unusagi }} Unusagi is one of the characters of the cancelled "Lucky Bunny Bounty Show", Greg's favorite anime. Unusagi is said to bring luck, which is why Travis hangs out with her. Unfortunately, luck doesn't necessarily mean good luck. Her name pretty much means "luck bunny" in Japanese. As frightening as it may seem, that wouldn't even be an unlikely name for a character in an anime... She first appeared in . Principal Verrückt }} Principal Verrückt is the principal of Moperville North High School. He believes that the school's problems can be solved through murals, and has introduced school uniforms. He distinctly resembled Adolf Hitler due to his hairpiece until he found out about it. His name is German for "insane". He first appeared in . Victor Von Hip }} Victor Von Hip is a student at Moperville South. He writes many pamphlets, the topics of which range from censorship to why he is the "Greek God of Pamphlets". From both his style of speech and style of dress, it can be assumed that he is a hippie. He first appeared in . Principal Washington Principal Washington is the principal of Moperville South. He appears to be a bit more level-headed than Principal Verrückt, despite his students including magic users, female duplicates, part squirrels, and unnecessarily mysterious guys with strange hair. On top of that, he also has some strange characters in his staff! Originally his character had an eye patch and horrible scarring, but Dan decided against it. He first appeared in . William and Gillian }} William and Gillian are uryuoms and US citizens by birth. They enlisted the help of the government so that they could look more like humans, which brought them into contact with Mr. Verres. They asked him if he could help them modify a transformation device that would be illegal to sell so that it could impose forms on people regardless of what they originally looked like, something that is known as clone form technology. Tedd, overhearing the conversation, volunteered to undertake the modification, which ultimately resulted in the TF Gun some years later. They frist appeared in . Writer's Sphere The Writer's Sphere is the exact opposite of the Writer's Block and apparently means you have too many ideas, instead of a lack thereof. Its appearance is that of a sphere that also has cat ears, paws, and tail. It first appeared in . References Category:People Category:Supporting characters